love and life
by Jaketheripper
Summary: sequel to my other sonic stories the final creation and a debt repaid
1. Chapter 1

love and life

a sonic fan-fiction by jaketheripper

chapter 1

new life

today is a day of wonder, today, new lives come into the world, two of them specifically, due to the recent resurrection and impregnation of maria robotnik and the second impregnation of Amy rose, two new babies are being born.

**in ward 201**

Amy rose is screaming, the doctor is holding out his hands, waiting for the baby to pop through, outside the ward is sonic and his soon to be eldest daughter sophia, she was the spitting image of her father, the only difference is that she was a girl.

she looked at her father, an amused look on her face "dad, what's wrong?"

sonic took his head out of his hands, "it's just like when you were born, because of your mother's weak heart, there's a chance of miscarriage."

Amy stopped screaming and sonic sat bolt upright in his seat, the doctor came out, he beckoned to sonic and Sophia, they entered and saw Amy holding a little purple hedgehog that would have looked like his father but for the fact that he was purple.

Amy was panting, she was also stroking the baby's quills gently, the baby was crying but it was slowly calming down.

Amy held out her baby, "sonic, meet your son, rush."

sonic looked at her, he hugged his wife and his son, then he withdrew, "my son is...purple?"

Amy nodded and sonic shook his, "no way, we're dying those quills, no one will ever know."

Amy snorted, "as if." Sophia held out her arms, "lemme hold my baby bro."

**in ward 34**

shadow is stroking a little black and orange hedgehog while it cooed at him, "i know that i've said this a million time s before maria, but we made one hell of a kid, he's already trying to move around, he might be able to take me on one day." shadow put his hand on maria's, "i couldn't have done this without you."

he said with a joyous smile on his face, maria lifted an eyebrow, "well duh shadow, it was kind of a mutual thing." shadow's eyes were downcast, "no, i mean, the day you came back, i didn't expect my maria to be a hedgehog, it suddenly made everything i felt for you alright, without you, i probably wouldn't have chosen to live anymore."

maria smiled happily, knowing that her man needed her to survive made her feel ten times as important, then she was hit by a puzzling question by her own head, "what do we name him?" she asked, shadow blinked and snapped his fingers, "I've got it, we'll name him shade." maria smiled, "that's such a namesake, alright, shade it is."

just then, vanilla and shell (still disguised as Helsing Norris) walk in to see them, "oh, I'm so happy for you." said vanilla, shadow smiled, "take off that stupid hat, i know that you're shell, remember? i helped you get that body."

shell took off his hat and looked at the child, "what'd you name him?" shadow smiled, "we've named him shade."

shell stepped back, "that's the first time I've seen you actually happy when you smile."

shadow suddenly noticed what he was saying, "hey, I've been happy before."

just then, cream and her brother Harvey came running in, they ran up to shadow and jumped up to try and see what was in his arms, "is it a boy or a girl uncle shadow?" asked Harvey, shadow smiled and bent down so that they could see, "see, his name is shade."

cream smiled, "aw, he's cute."

knuckles and all of team dark, plus tails walks in to greet them as well.

shadow waved them away, "yo shell-head, take your kids and go bother sonic, my team and i need a moment alone"

shell put his hat back on and walked out the door as omega said, "my sensors show that there is a beautiful baby in this room, come to uncle omega."

**in ward 201**

shell, vanilla, Harvey and cream walked into the ward, the kids greeted him the same way, "hi Mr. sonic, is your...son...purple?" asked cream as she looked at Amy holding her son, Sophia looked at them, "oh, hi cream!" cream waved, "hi Sophie!"

Sophie walked up to shell and vanilla, she had a sort of sixth sense, she could sense something odd about shell, or as she had learned to call him, "Mr. Norris, what's with your eyes?" she had just noticed a greenish glow coming from shell's eyes, almost faded, like a phantom light, shell looked at her, "i have no idea what you're on about little miss rose." he said with a bow.

sonic waved his arms in disapproval of his respective tone, "everyone appreciates manners helsing but i don't think you should be spoiling my daughter like that."

suddenly, sonic snatched rush from his mother's clutches and put the baby on his head, the baby started to giggle as he held on and sonic ran in a circle.

Amy yelled, "sonic take him off your head before he falls."

sonic chuckled, "aww, but we're having fun."

shell crossed his arms, "spoiling your children, huh, i thought you told ME not to do that."

**soon in the lobby**

both mothers are ready to leave, the respective couples go as previously planned, to vanilla's cottage for a birthday party.

**vanilla's cottage  
><strong>

Champagne was opened and they all drank to new life.

sonic team and the others were discussing paternity leave in the corner while cream, Sophia and burlesque were talking about other things.

shadow looked at his friends, "i don't think it would be good if i were to take paternity leave, shade can already take care of himself, plus he has maria to watch him."

sonic smiled, "same old shadow."

shadow looked inquisitively as sonic, "how about you faker? are you going to take some time off for your kid?"

sonic looked at Amy and shook his head, "she can always bring them around the workplace, seeing as she works there too." Amy shook her head, "we will come to visit, baby but i have to rest up, i just gave birth after all."

she was giggling about it when rush bit down hard on her left breast, it didn't hurt because he was a baby, suddenly she remembered what those were for, "gimme a minute would you boys?"

shadow and the others got awkward looks and did an about face while Amy pulled down her shirt and breast fed little baby rush.

meanwhile in the center of the room, the girls were talking, "so, how's punchy?" asked Sophia, burlesque smiled and sighed, "he said he loves me, he knocked out an android to get to me, i think I'm in love with him too."

cream giggled and Sophia made an "oooh" ing sound, burlesque looked at Sophia, "so, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, sophia's cheeks reddened as she looked across the room at tails, burlesque's mouth fell open, "no way...no WAY you are going out with tails!"

Sophia looked at her feet, "you're right, I'm not, but i would like to."

both cream and burlesque goggled at her, "you're interested in the geek?"

cream changed her tone, "i dunno, i think he's kinda cute."

Sophia pointed at cream, "exactly! wait, what?"

meanwhile across the room, shell is watching his kid toddle around inside the playpen with little shade, Harvey sat down and put out his hand to touch shade when shade rolled up into a ball and ran up harvey's face, Harvey fell over crying as shade unraveled himself once he hit the floor, giggling.

shell picked Harvey up and checked for injuries, there were none but soon, Harvey was looking at shade with a look of utmost hatred, he gurgled something but since shell no longer had the ears of a machine, he didn't catch it.


	2. Chapter 2

love and life

chapter 2

god bless the children

"are you sure that you can take care of the kids?"

it was 2 months since the origional birth and it was maria and shell who spoke to sophia rose the hedgehog as hey handed over harvey and shade, "sure i can, i'm already babysitting rush while mom and dad are out, i might well have a few more." as sophia said this, she took shade and harvey, who was still looking angrily at shade.

she walked inside and put harvey and shade into a playpen with rush, rush waved at them and said hi (the entire chapter from this point on and possiby other chapters will be dubbed from baby talk to english)

"hey guys, wassp?"

harvey slapped hands with rush, "sup."

rush held up a hand to slap shade's, but shade didn't respond, he looked sulkily at the floor, rush was concerned, "what's wrong shade? did your dad have to change you again?"

shade pouted some more, "i's not like it's something unnatural, you'd think after awhile, he'd get used to it."

rush put a pudgy hand on shade's shoulder, "isten, if it helps at all, my sister won't stop dressing me up in costumes and taking pictures, i think that's a bit worse than your dad's ickies"

shade giggled with this information and stood up, he fell back down and finaly got to his feet by grabbing onto a tinkertoy.

"still having trouble walking shade?" taunted harvey, "shut it big red, or i'll give you more roadburn." threatened shade, rush got inbetween them and smiled, "c'mon guys, lets not alert my older sister please."

they all listened hard and heard sophia speaking to burlesque over the phone "yea, i heard how cute derek is, no i am not going to tap that, what is wrong with you burlesque? not every girl shares the belief that men should be clubbed over the head when you want to ask them out."

shade shook his head, "can you understand a word of that?"

harvey raised his hand, "i can a bit, i think she's talking about boys."

rush clapped harvey on the shoulder, "i'm glad you're 2 years old, that helps us when we don't undersand, i'm glad to call you my friend."

the red bunny smiled, "its kinda cool bieng your friend too rush."

shade sighed, "alright, enough with the flattery, what are we going to do today?"

rush thought a bit, "our parents have powers, have either of you discovered that you have them too?"

harvey flapped his ears and floated a foot off of the ground but then got tired and fell back to the floor, shade ran in circles arround rush, rush quickly ran outside this circle and raced shade arround the playpen, both of them runing faster than harvey could see.

harvey clapped his hands and laughed as he watched shade ans rush knock heads, they flew in opposite directions and landed on the carpet, rubbing his head, rush got up and shook hands with shade, little did any of them know that an evil onlooker sought to undo their very existence, along with an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

love and life

chapter 3

and damn the old

"so, black doom, what do you think of my plan?"

eggman and black doom look at the progeny of their enemies through the window with evil in their hearts, black doom shruged, "it seems a bit risky, to steal a creatures progeny is to call down the wrath of hell itself, i doubt you will survive long without my help."

eggman was confused, "so, you'll help?"

black doom nodded, "i wouldn't be here if i wasn't going to."

black doom uttered a fearsome cry and about a dozen alien ships landed in the lawn of the sonic household, a black alien kicked down the door and sophia screamed, she immediatley did what her father had told her to do in an emergency, she readied her legs for a quick sprint, she ran into the living room and kicked the black alien i the face, it fell wih crumpled head, all of a sudden she was shot with some sort of high tech tazer and she fell unconcious.

doctor julian robotnik walked in and took the children from their crib with a tractor beam. he put them in seperate canisters and walked out the door, as he was doing so, black doom floated in and took a DNA sample from sophia.

**hours later**

the parents walk in and see the house destroyed, sonic ran to sophia, he shook her and she woke, "sophia, sophia, where are the kids?"

sophia was panicked, she ran to the crib and stared at the empty place where the babies had once sat, tears came to her eyes and she began to cry, sonic, shadow and shell all had similar reactions, but each had a variation.

sonic fell to his knees and yelled, "NO!"

shadow started to glow red, he walked calmly outside and there was an intense flash of red, the house shook.

shell pulled a shotgun from his coat and started for the door.

vanilla caught his shoulder, "do you even know where eggman took them?"

shell nodded and she let him go, sonic got up, his fur glowing black, his eyes were wiped of all expression but anger, he ran out the door, shadow was already gone.

shell got in his truck and drove into the distance, leaving the mothers to weep.

**in the robotnik lab**

eggman is laughing over the three infants trying to escape their canisters while black doom presided over the red and black female hedehog in a canister, black doom turned to eggman, "what will you do with them?"

eggman laughed his evil laugh as he attatched electrodes to rush's chest and face, "i'm going to siphon the electromagnetic energy created when they run, i'm going to use it to fuel my newest creation."

as he said this, he pointed to the female hedgehog in the tank.

black doom sighed, "i said she doesn't have to be supercharged eggman."

eggman waved his hand, "so? just because she has your essence doesn't mean that she is your offspring, if you want her to survive half a second against the angry parents storming our fortress, then you'll-"

he was interrupted by a cry over the intercom, the view screen crackled to life and the face of doctor julian robotnik's father, doctor ivo robotnik came to the screen, the lab behind him was on fire and he was yelling across the frequency, "HELLO! HELLO! IF THERE ARE ANY ROBOTNIK'S OUT THERE, I URGE YOU TO CUT OFF ALL COMMUNICATIONS IMMEDIATLEY!"

jullian looked at his father on the screen, "what's wrong father?" he asked, ivo jumped and looked behind him as he heard his son's voice, "jullian? is that you? i need immediate backup, my lab is bieng attacked by some sort of cyborg bear!"

just as he said this, there was a roar from offscreen and several laser blasts were heard, the screen gave way to static.

this left the two villains with quite alot of shock on their faces, jullian looked at black doom and he almost subconciously pulled the lever to the side, this shocked the babies and they started to run, harvey however, did nothing.

eggman watched eagerly as the hedgehog began to twitch, soon her fur started to lighten, it turned a bright yellow and her red eyes popped open, the canister broke and she floated out, eggman laughed as he put on a helmet, this helmet would allow him to communicate with this new hedgehog, according to her, anyone that wasn't moving at least the speed of sound was moving at a snail's pace, this helmet would speed his voice up, "good noir, your here, just guard the lab while we're gone, attack these three if you see them."

the screen flashes pictures of all three of the fathers, noir nodded and they made their way out of the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

love and life

chapter 4

noir: new hyper hedgehog, in over her head

after what noir percived to be 5 hours, she got bored and began to dwell on the things she could remember from her nonexistent past, as she was doing this, she observed two biengs who seemed to be moving at walking speed into the lab, she moved to intercept and punched shadow in the face, all of a sudden, like a black blur from out of nowhere, quicker than she was, dark sonic punched her in the face, "WHRESMYCHILDYOUBITCH!"

this question confused her, but she had no time to ask, "what" because sonic had punched her in the face about a thousand times, she fell, but sonic wasn't going to let her stay down, he threw her across the room as shadow kicked her in the face, she was sent back across the room, she was loosing her speed, eggman hadn't allowed her to charge for the right ammount of time, she was losing her supercharge.

she fell to the ground, her fur loosing it's yellow sheen, returning to black, shell walked in the room with his shotgun, he pointed it at noir's face, "give us our children you sophia lookalike."

noir didn't know who that was, but she knew when she was beaten, she fell on her face to signify defeat and the parents walked up to their children, as they turned their backs though, noir tried to attack them, shell pulled out a revolver and shot her in the knee, she screamed and fell to the ground, shell turned to her, "you're like me." he whispered to her, "once a creation of eggman, i could put you out of your misery right now or you could give up, your choice."

she got to her feet, limping towards him with a determined look on her face, he laughed and once more pointed the shotgun in her face, he pulled the trigger, but shadow pushed the barrel out of her face just in time for the gun to fire at the floor.

"you asshole, we don't kill people! especially not women."

shell's face contorted with rage, "she is many things shadow, but she is NOT a woman!"

shadow bent the shotgun in half with his hands and tossed it aside, shell took out another one and put it over his shoulder, noir had started to weep, such pain she had never known, but anger at the intruders kept her on her feet.

her face was bruised and her knee would not work, all she could do was lean on the wall and snarl at her attackers, sonic turned from dark sonic to normal sonic and cradeled his child in his arms, "oh my go rush, i thought i' never find you!"

shadow took up his child and cuddled him, shell picked up his kid and started for the door.

as they got on the open road from the lab, shadow got a call on his cell phone, its from maria, she's screaming about some sort of cyborg shouting about robotnik.

shadow's eyes widened as he heard this, "don't worry maria, we'll be right there."


	5. Chapter 5

love and life

chapter 5

enter tedds

maria robotnik was cowering behind her couch, she, amy, tails and vanilla had barricaded the door against some sort of cyborg, it was trying to get in, amy had her hammer out and was awaiting the thing's entry, vanilla and cream both had metal pans in their hands and were waiting as well.

the door seemed to almost give way when the bear stopped pounding, they thought they had earned a repreive when there was a clicking sound, like the cocking of a gun, amy pushed cream and vanilla out of the way, the door was blown clear off it's hinges, the makeshift barricade desroyed as the cyborg bear stepped over the threshold.

his entire upper half was robotic exept for his mouth and nose, which were set under a robocop style visor, a rocket launcher had sprouted from his shoulder, he roared in triumph as he moved in and unsheathed 6 inch metal claws.

the bear knew what it wanted, it walked straight over to maria, it wrapped one huge robotic claw arround the waist of the trembling hedgehog and lifted her up off the ground, it stuck it's huge tongue down her shirt and ran it up her neck, up her face and off her forehead, she screamed as it laughed and growled in a low gravley voice, "damn, it's a shame to kill such a hot piece, oh well, say goodbye robotnik."

"**MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

there was a sonic boom and shadow crashed through the baricaded window and landed on the carpet, singing a small portion of the carpet, sonic arrived next and about a minute later, shell arrived with the kids in his car, shadow took the bear by surprise with a chaos blast, it knocked the bear back and made him drop maria, sonic caught her and got the rest of them out of the house, amy refused to go though, "i am NOT leaving that to you, i'm staying!"

sonic smiled, "never doubted it."

the bear growled as he drew two huge shotguns and his other weapons systems armed theirselves, a shield fromed arround his left arm and two small miniguns with cameras on them popped out of his shoulders, , a chainsaw roared to life on his right arm wrist and he grunted in satisfaction as het baby by pitbull and t-pain started to play over a loudspeaker, just then, shell entered, wielding to dessert eagles, "SOME LIKE IT HOT!" he yelled as he fired a few shots that rebounded into the walls, seeing this, he drew a grenade launcher from inside his trench coat, "alright, i guess, some like it REAL HOT!"

he fired a few shots at the shield and it deactivated, the bear charged at shell, "HELSING!" yelled sonic, but it was too late, shell had jumped at the bear in a flying kick, the bear grabbed shell by the foot and started to use him as a club, beating sonic into the ground like a hammer to a nail, shadow started to laugh but then was knocked from his laughter by shell, who had lost conciousness, shadow got back up and started to glow red again, "CHAOS...BLAST!"

the house exploded.

the scene cleared to show shadow kicking the crap out of an obviously deactivated, sonic hobbled over to shadow and stopped his raging, "shadow, i think it's dead."

shadow was smoking, he had never done so much damage within his curent range of memory, he dug shell out of some rubble and called an ambulance.

**back at the house**

an unmarked black sedan pulled up to the house and men in black suits got out, they walked up to the wreckage of the bear, "damn, opperative 99, 900 dollars of government dollars down the drain because you had to move early."

the g-man that was talking kicked the cranial unit of the bear, "IDIOT!"

the g-man motioned to some men dressed in yellow suits who got a streatcher and removed the body, "we'll have to improve on our mistakes this time."

**in robotnik's lab**

doctor lullian robotnik, "father dead, and my newest creation beaten and left to die, i will have VENGANCE!"

he picked up noir and put her in another pod, "i will heal you my hyper hedgehog, you will fly once more, i swear it."


	6. Chapter 6

love and life

chapter 6

coma memories

during his brief coma, which only spanned eight minutes, shell had some reminiscing to do, some of the memories weren't his, some of the more promiant ones were those of his hectic and very violent wedding in which master splinter from the teenage mutant ninja turtles was the minister and he kicked egg bot ass, but we'll get to that later, right now just enjoy these random and out of sequence memories from shell's head.

shell wakes up in bed, vanilla is on his chest, "i smell."

shell wakes up in the living room, burlesque is sitting next to him, "you smell."

shell wakes up at his wedding to see his wife walking down the aisle, all of a sudden, guns are drawn and eggbots step out of the crowd, "alright, who let the walking eggsalad parade in?"

shell wakes up and he's back in his father's lab, his father is sniffing his oil cloth, "this smells."

shell wakes up again at his wedding and the minister is kicking ass while he is reciting the marriage verce in the bible.

"(kick to the groin)DEARLY beloved, we are (punch) GATHERED here today, to (headbutt) join togeather in holy matrimony (backhand) these two faithful souls (kick to the face followed by a simultanious kick to the groin)

shell wakes up bieng stared down by an evil looking skeleton in a turban, "are you death?" asked shell, the skeleton laughed and roared in his face, "SILENCE! i kill you!"

shell's back at his wedding and eggman is pointing a gun at a crowd of angry wedding guests, shell walks through the crowd and points at eggman, "surrender."

eggman smiles, "you mean you wish to surrender to me? very well, i accept, you were outgunned anyway."

shell kicks his father in the face and he wakes up in the pressence of that eeevil looking skeleton, "SILENCE! i KEEL you!"

shell wakes back up during that brief time that eggman captured him and he had just set off a bomb in the mess hall, "some things never change, you always loved blowing things up."

shell laughed, "i don't always blow things up."

eggman laughed, "that's right, sometimes you set things on fire too."

shell then woke up listening to the radio and a very akward music was playing as vanilla looked at him with those big brown eyes, the music warbled, "ooh, you touched my tah-lah-lah, ooh my ding-ding-dong."

again he woke up in the presence of the skeleton who's voice was getting higher but he was no less scary, "SILENCE! I KEEEEEL YOUUUUU!"

shell woke up at the reception of his wedding, knuckles had just brushed up against him and he turned violentlly, "OOOH, i feel like i want to punch you."

for some reason, he remembered darth vader telling him, "no shell, eggman's not your father, i am your father."

"NOOOO!" screamed shell, darth vader drew his lightsaber and advanced on him, "i find your lack of faith, disturbing."

once again shell woke to find someone sniffing him, "you smell."

shell freaked out, "WHY ARE YOU ALL SMELLING ME?"

again he woke up, but in some movie where shadow was yelling to hordes of androids, "MEN, YOU ARE ABOUT TO GO ON A GREAT CRUSADE, TO STOMP OUT ROGUE DECENCY IN THE WEST, WHILE YOU WILL CERTAINLY BE RISKING YOUR LIVES, I WILL BE RISKING AN ALMOST CERTAIN ACADEMY AWARD NOMINATION FOR BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR!"

then shell wakes up next to knuckles as vanilla and rouge walk by, all of a sudden, shell sings out a song he heard on the radio that rouge's backside reminded him of, " shake that AAAASSSS bitch and let me see what you got!"

knuckles saw what he was doing and joined in, "just shake that AAAASSS bitch and let me see what you got!"

rouge and vanilla both slapped their respective husbands and all of a sudden, shell was in the dark.

he seemed to be floating for the longest while, but then he woke up in his trench coat and starts to dance, all of a sudden an all too familiar beat comes up, he starts to sing, "we're no strangers to love, you know the ruels, and so do i!"

shell woke with a scream, "AAH!"

all of a sudden, he realised that he was in a bed, not a hospital bed, he looked next to him and saw a pink head of hair, "sonic my love, what's wrong?"

"AAH!"

again he woke up, but this time he was floating, all of a sudden, a fetus floated up to him, "i will PISS on your soul!"

shell screamed and hid his head in his hands, "GO AWAY! IT'S NOT REAL! WHY ARE PEOPLE ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL ME?"

the fetus slapped him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

the fetus swallowed him and shat him out into a room with an old general who immediatley yelled at him, "IF YOU DO NOT WIPE THAT IDIOTIC LOOK OFF YOUR FACE, I WILL PULL OUT YOUR EYES, AND SKULL FUCK YOU!"

this caused shell to run, as he ran he melted, finally he woke up, in the real world, but instead of sighing with relief, he jumped out of bed and into the arms of a nurse who was observing his coma, "AAAAAAAHH! WHY DO THE DEMON INFANTS HATE ME!"

he jumped out of her arms and ran into the hall, thinking this was another dream, he ran smack into a wall.

he woke in the morning to find his wife looking at him with his kids, the moment she saw him, she smacked him on the face, "you idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

love and life

chapter 7

revenge, secret govt organizations and bears! oh my!

shell was sitting on the couch with his wife, shade, rush, and amy with harvey in her lap, he was laughing at his son trying to say apple when shadow and sonic walked past, "where you goin boss?"

sonic looked at shell, "mr. norris, we are going to stop robotnik once and for all."

shell's long, thin floppy ears poped up, "great, i'll grab my stuff."

sonic shook his head, " naw helsing, you won't be coming with us on this one, i understand why you want to it's just that last time you tried, you got pounded."

shell grimaced and nodded, "i guess so, you guys have fun, i'll hold down the fort."

as he said this, he jabbed a thumb at the bedroom, where maria robotnik was resting, shadow saluted him before running out the door, "if you need anything, ask amy, she'll give you what you need if any emergency comes up."

sonic nodded to shell before running out the door, they were running alongside eachother now, united in one goal, to go kick eggman's greasy, fat ass into next week and beyond, they arrived at his base and busted through a very oddly placed window, "EGGMAN!" they yelled, all of a sudden, the two were trapped in an electric cage that shocked them into unconciousness, outside the building, a black van drove away, "hinderences have been removed, you are clear to move in operative 99."

just then, the door of vanilla's cottage was blasted down, tedds stepped over the threshold, "ROBOTNIK!"

shell had planned this perfectly, he pushed a button and a mine exploded under the carpet, sending tedds through the floor, a rockt flew out of the hole and blew a hole in the ceiling.

shell takes grenade after grenade and throws it into the basement, each explosion was followed by a loud growl from tedds, shell laughed as his wife started to relax and put the children down, but then a robotic claw shot out of the floor to grab hold of shell's ankle, "wha?" he gasped as he was pulled under, "SHELL!" screamed vanilla, shell pulled a shotgun from his trench coat as he went under, there were a couple of blasts and shell was sent back up through another fresh hole in the floor, he limped towards his family and motioned for them to get in the bedroom, "get in there, don't look, lock the door and don't open it unless it's me."

they did so and shell looked at the floor, "c'mon you big bastard, come to papa."

all of a sudden, the roar of a chainsaw sounds beneath him and he leaps out of the way, through the floor comes tedds, minigun fire makes him take cover in the kitchen, just then, shell had an idea, he presses a button on the wrist watch he had on and a hologram copy of him runs off in the other direction, tedds follows the copy and shell creeps up behind the bear, all of a sudden, the bear whips arround.

the bear's hands close arround shell's, he feels his bone's popping, he feels as if his hands are going to tear off, but he has to protect his family, and his boss's family as well, "you, will, never, touch, her. again."

the bear laughed, but his smile faultered as shell shoved him on his ass, shell pointed another shotgun in his face, "you need to leave now."

tedds laughed and got up, the shotgun still in his face, "take it easy, no one wants to get shot."

shell laughed sardonically, "well, you seem dead set on it."

tedds moved suddenly and shell shot him in the face, the bear staggered back, his visor glowed red as a deep growl resounded from his throat, "oh, bad." said shell as he ran for his life, "damnit, some times i just wish i was my old self again."

tedds ran at shell and he ran up a wall, the bear ran through the wall, momentarily dazing him, shell pulled an rpg launcher from his coat and shot tedds in the back, the explosion sent tedds through the other wall, shell did a little spin and laughed, "IM A SCAT MAN!"

just then, a rocket flew in through the window and exploded on the wall, through that window crashed an unmistakably singed and pissed as all hell tedds, "you're my new primary target, "DIE!"

this is exactly what shell had planned, he stuck a grenade launcher in tedd's mouth and tedds fell down from the force, shell sat on his chest, smiling a smile that can only be described as an epic rape face, "you can choose to leave now and i will not utterly own your ass into oblivion with my grenade launcher, but if you choose to stay and fight for the next 5 seconds, you will be no more, if you choose to live, then i will let you go."

the bear grabbed shell's throat and shell fired, the head was splattered all over the ground, the bear was dead.

shell limped over to the bedroom door and knocked on it, the door opened and vanilla hit him in the head with a frying pan, a hammer, and what looks like a badger on a stick, vanilla screams in surprise, "oh my god, you won?"

unable to answer because he was unconcious, vanilla just heald his head in her hands and waited for him to regain conciousness, little harvey walked over to the bear's carcass and kicked, "bear went boom!"

amy picked harvey up, "that's enough now, no playing on the carcass."

all of a sudden, shell got a call on his communicator, "helsing! helsing! we are in need of assistance!"

this woke shell up, "i'm on my way!"

vanilla was surprised, but she kissed shell on his way out.


End file.
